bleachszerpjatekfandomcom_hu-20200216-history
Yamasaki Shizuka
Yamasaki Shizuka a 3. osztag hadnagya. A Kagami magántestőrség, a Mizuakari Hijoukeikai Kaijinja, a Karakura Raizerek sütieltakarítója és Anao merénylője. Megjelenés, személyiség Külső thumb|left|Shinigami Egyenruhája Magas fiatal nő, a maga 170 centiméterével, és igen izmosnak mondható, 73 kilót nyom. Szőke hosszú hajzuhatagát leginkább copfokban hordja, ritka, hogy kiengedné. Szeme égkék, szembogarai nagyok is kifejezőek. Szelídnek és félelmetesnek is tud hatni. Öltözékei leginkább ujjatlanok, akár szolgálatban van akár szabadidőben, és úgy általában elmondható inkább praktikusak, mint mutatósak. Egyenruhája rendhagyó, és a hakuda/shunpo mester életmódjára lett szabva. Alsó rétegnek egy kartól karig tartó sztreccses ruhát hord, mely egyrészt hidegben kissé megóvja a környezettől, de anyaga olyan erős, hogy sérülések ellen is nyújt egy kis védelmet, valamint ízületeit is összetartja. E fölött az egyenruha egy módosított változatát hordja. Rövid, hátánál nyitott felsőt, és egy térnél összehúzott nadrágot, melyhez hosszú fekete harisnyát visel és saru helyett egy balerinacipőre hasonlító lábbelit. Derekán egy narancssárga övvel tartja össze felső ruházatát. S elengedhetetlen kelléke a különböző színes, leginkább piros, sárga vagy narancssárga színű hajgumik. Belső Viszonylag felnőttes külsejéhez, egy gyerekes lelkület párosul. Rendkívül szeszélyes. Alap esetben kedves, mosolygós, mindenhez pozitívan áll hozzá. Elég félénk és gátlásos, nagyobb csoportban nehezen oldódik, a beilleszkedés a gyengéi közé tartozik. Ám ha egyszer sikerül feloldódnia, megmutatkozik valódi, kedves természete, ha kedvel valakit, szívesen piszkálja, vagy néhány csípős beszólással adja tudtára véleményét. Ettől függetlenül ijedős és gyáva, ha egy reménytelen harc során a lehetőségei között ott van a menekülés, rendszerint azt választja, viszont nem szeret senkit sem csebren hagyni. Lelkiismeretesen végzi el a papírmunkát, még ha utálja is. Gyűlöl korán kelni. Ránézésre nem látszik ugyan, de nagyon könnyen ingerelhető. Ha semmibe veszik akarata ellenére, vagy nem hallgatják végig, akkor nagyon könnyen feldühödik. Elborul az agya, és egy zsémbes boszorkánnyá változik. A gyávasága ilyenkor háttérbe szorul és képes akárkinek nekirontani. Haragtartó típus, ha egyszer megharagszik nehezen lép tovább. Imád enni, ha valaki pazarolja vagy kidobja az ételt, attól képes nagyon begurulni. Ha valakit étellel kínál az minimum azt jelenti, hogy szimpatizál vele. Nagyon kedveli a gyerekeket. A nála magasabb rangú shinigamikkal illedelmesen viselkedik ugyan, ám tiszteletet csak azok iránt érez, akik véleménye szerint letettek valamit az asztalra. Nagy benyomást tett rá első igazi ellenfele, Shiroichi Anao. Látszólag lenézi, utálja, bármikor találkoznak, Sizuka képes lenne a torkának ugrani. Valójában a riválisának tekinti és tiszteletet érez iránta, amiért ilyen erős. Egy elérendő célnak tekinti, ezért nagyon sokszor hívja ki, és mindent belead az ellene való harcban. Története Emberek világában thumb|left|Shizuka gyermekként thumb|Yamasaki Shizuo Ebből nem túl sokra emlékszek. A szüleim arcát teljesen elfelejtettem, csak egy emlékem maradt meg édesanyámról, egy síró nő emléke. Édesanyám sokat sírt miattam, betegségem miatt. TBC-s voltam –ez ekkoriban igen gyakori és nagy eséllyel, halállal végződő betegség volt-. Ez az oka korai halálomnak. Mindig sajnáltam, hogy így haltam meg. Egy ágyban. Jobb szerettem volna egy hősies tett közben meghalni, vagy valamit hagyni arra a világra, vagy legalább csak megismerni a házunkon kívül mást. Sajnos ez nem adatott meg. Halálom után sokáig lézengtem az emberek világában, míg végül egy kedves alakkal nem találkoztam. Nem tudtam ki ő, vagy honnan jött, kedves mosolya volt és békét sugárzott szavaival. Mondott nekem valamit, melyre homályosan emlékszek, majd elaludtam. Gyönyörű álmot láttam, a családomról, és arról, hogy boldogok vagyunk, én pedig egészséges. Lélekként Mikor felébredtem egy ismeretlen helyen találtam magam. Ismeretlen, nálam fiatalabb gyerekek hajoltak fölém kíváncsian. Szép lassan felültem, egy kedves kislány rám mosolygott. Azt hiszem, kérdeztem tőle valamit, melyre ő készséggel válaszolt majd segített fölkelnem. Fiatal volt ránézésre csupán hét évesnek látszott. Később kiderült sokkal idősebb nálam. Ő segített nekem megtalálni a helyem ebben az új, ismeretlen világban melyet ő „peremvidéknek” nevezett. Elmesélte, hogy itt a lelkek csak megszokásból esznek, mert valójában nem éhesek. Leginkább a shinigamikról szeretett nekem mesélni, teljes átéléssel mesélte kalandjaikat, mintha ő is egy volna közülük. Sosem mondta, de én tudtam az a legnagyobb vágya, hogy közéjük tartozhasson. Boldogan éldegéltünk együtt egy darabig, egészen addig míg ő nyomtalanul el nem tűnt. Beléptem a házunkba, a nevén szólongattam, de nem jött válasz, kimentem az utcára és megkérdeztem mindenkit láttak e valakit. Egy nagyon idős ember azt mondta látta a Tiszta Lelkek Városa felé indulni. Elképedtem sosem hittem volna, hogy maga mögött hagy és még csak nem is szól róla. Dühös lettem, rettenetesen cserbenhagyottnak éreztem magam, ahogy egyre inkább belemélyedtem dühömbe elkezdtem éhséget érezni és furcsa aurát magam körül. Nem sokkal később egy furcsa élőlény tűnt föl előttem. Lyuk volt a mellkasán és csontból készül maszkja volt, mindenki sikoltozott és eszeveszetten menekülni kezdett, berohantak a házaikba és elrejtőztek. Én csak álltam szemtől szemben evvel az ismeretlen lénnyel és meglepetten néztem rá. Nem értettem, micsoda ő vagy mit keres ott. A furcsa lény támadásba lendült. Későn reagáltam a támadásra hisz ezelőtt senki sem próbát megtámadni. Eltalál egy ütéstől, összeestem és képtelen voltam fölkelni. Csak feküdtem a földön és értetlenül néztem magam elé. A kislány mesélt nekem ezekről a furcsa lényekről, akik végleg elpusztíthatnak. Éreztem, most végem. Tudtam a többi lélek nem fog segíteni. Ebben a pillanatban valami átszökkent fölöttem és visszaverte a lényt. Egy shinigami volt. Gyönyörűnek tűnt és varázslatosnak. Erőt kaptam a szikrázásától és föltápászkodtam. Sikerült fölülnöm. A gyönyörű shinigami egyetlen vágással elintézte a szörnyet. Elszégyelltem magam, szégyelltem, hogy ilyen gyenge és jelentéktelen vagyok. A shinigami megállt előttem és a kezét nyújtotta, hogy segítsen felállni, kis habozás után a kezem nyújtottam neki. A gyönyörű pillanatot gyomrom mérges korgása törte meg. Elvörösödtem, a gyönyörű pillanatból életem legrosszabb pillanata lett. Elővett a zsebéből egy kis édességet. Nem akartam elfogadni, de a gyomrom egyre inkább korgott így végül lehajtott fejjel szégyenkezve elfogadtam. Ezek után a shinigami eltűnt. Többé nem láttam, azt hiszem ő ugyanaz a shinigami volt, aki áthozott ebbe a világba. Néhány nap múlva összeszedtem azt a kevés dolgom, amim volt, és a kislány ékszerét, mely egy gyönyörű arany lánc volt szív alakú medállal, gondosan elraktam, nehogy bármi baja eshessen. Majd elindultam, hogy shinigamivá váljak. Az akadémián Shikai megszerzése A 6. osztag szolgálatában Első osztagába, még igen ügyetlenül intézte a dolgait. Nem sok mindenben vett részt itt tartózkodása alatt, inkább csak ismerkedett a shinigami léttel. Még jóval félénkebb volt, mint következő osztagánál, így sokkal kevésbé élt közösségi életet, valamint fajsúlytalanabb volt itt tartózkodása, így nem alakított ki komolyabb kapcsolatokat, ám mégis örömmel gondol vissza ezekre a gond nélküli időkre. (Főleg a papírmunka fogságában) A 2. osztag soraiban Ekkortályt kezdte komolyabban érdekelni a hakuda, így sikerült felvételt nyernie a 2. osztag kötelékébe. Itt tartózkodása alatt személyisége sokat formálódott, a mentalitás és a környezet miatt. Itt ismerkedett meg, egyik szívbéli jó barátjával Shihouin Ryouichivel, akivel azóta is közeli kapcsolatot ápol. Az osztagban leghírhetebbé őrült edzéspogramjai által vált ismertté, mely még mindig kísérti az áldozatait. A névtelen osztag vezetése nehéz és komoly feladatnak bizonyult. Shizukának meg kellett birkóznia a lehetetlen feladatokkal, mind fizikai, mind lelki oldalról. Küldetései zömében shinigamik megfigyelésében és likvidálásában merült ki. Hadnaggyá válás Egy sikertelen küldetés következménye volt. névtelen osztag vezetőjeként Verashu Suwun kapitánytól közvetlen parancsot kapott, Chizuki Rei nyomainak felkutatására és eltávolítására a 3. osztagban. A váratlan események azonban úgy hozták hogy az újdonsült kapitánya Kagami Ai rajtakapta, ahogy az osztagában ólálkodik. Szóváltásba keveredtek, mely végül tettlegességig fajult. Shizuka hozzá sem tudott érni a kidou mester Aihoz. Végül Ai úgy ítélte meg, megfelel a hadnagyi posztra, melyet betöltetlenül állt. Nem derült ki milyen indokok vezérelték, mikor Shizukát hadnagyává tette, erre a mai napig nem adott magyarázatot. Élet a 3. osztagban thumb|leftKapcsolata kapitányával hadnaggyáválásának kezdete óta komoly válságba került. Az egyre növekvő ellentét tovább mélyült, mikor Harmadik tisztjét kapitánya második hadnagyának jelölte. Wang Liu Meit azóta is barátjának tekinti, annak ellenére, hogy a hadnagyi rangtól visszalépett, és ismét a harmadik tiszt feladatkörét látja el. Shizuka úgy érezte, hogy az ő inkompetenciája miatt történik mindez, s büszkesége komoly sebet szenvedett el. A nem zökkenőmentes átmenet végül eredményes együttműködéssé érte magát. Hadnagy társával remekül kiegészítették egymást, s eredményesen látták el a feladataikat még akkor is, mikor kapitányukat a kötelesség eltávolította a kapitányi székből. A 3. osztag komoly válságokon esett át, a kapitány személye folyamatosan változott, vagy éppen teljesen megüresedett, de elszánt munkával és összetartással az osztag eredményesen vészelte ezt át, köszönhetően a két hadnagynak és az összes többi tisztnek. Kagami Ai végül ismét visszatért a 3. osztagba, ezzel visszaállítva a rendet, melyet több-kevesebb sikerrrel tartottak fent addig. Még nagyobb figyelmet fordítva osztagára, mint eddig. Ai és Shizuka állhatatos munkával rendbe hozták kapcsolatukat, ellentéteiket félretéve dolgoztak együtt, hogy az osztag visszanyerhesse egykori tündöklését. A kezdeti nehézségek végül egy új barátság magját hintették el. Ai és Shizuka közeli kapcsolatot alakítottak ki egymással, megismerve a másikat. Ai végül felkérte Shizukát, hogy az egyre bizonytalanabb időkben álljon mellé, mint a Kagamik testőrfőnöke és frissítse fel a testőrség berkeit. Shizuka kis habozás után elfogadta a kérést. Bankai megszerzése Kardjával kapcsolata mindg is labilis volt. A nehéz kapcsolatfelvétel és Shizuka kardokat megvető gondolatmenete pedig további gátat szabott, hogy bankaiát korábban megszerezhessen annak ellenére, hogy már régóta alkalmas volt a feladatra. Egy évnyi hallgatás után próbált ismét kapcsolatot felvenni fegyverének szellemével, aki nem válaszotl hívásaira. Shizuka úgy gondolta, csak dacból és sértődöttségből hallgat konokul, de aggodalma egyre erősebben késztette arra, hogy ennek végére járjon. Minden próbálkozás eredménytelennek bizonyult. Meditációi és edzései alkalmával sem sikerült belépnie sem lelki világába sem kapcsolatot felvennie kardjával. Végső elkeseredettségben Yoshida Yukohoz fordult segítségért, aki egy gép segítségével erőszakkal transzportálta be Shizukát az elzárt belső világába. Itt konfrontálta szellemét, aki az évek során átalakult és személyisége és képességei Shizukához idomultak. A Ribbon-chan, akit Shizuka ismert nem volt többé. Shizuka nehezen fogadta el a tény, elsőre megtámadta a lelket, nem felismerve benne kardjának szellemét, de a párharc során rádöbbent a valóságra. A szellem felfedte előtte kardjában rejlő igazi potenciált és megmutatta a Bankai képességét- Testőrség thumb|Shizuka Testőr Egyenruhájha A kezdetben bonyolult feladatkör egyre átláthatóbbá vállt Shizuka számára, ahogy maga Kagami Ai vette kezébe a vezetővé előkészítését, megismertetve őt a nemesi világgal és élettel. A testőri kiképzésben Amatsuji Youko nyújtott neki segítséget, megtanítva Shizukát a fegyverek értelmére és előnyeire, ezzel szélesítve arzenálját. Ezek mellett Shizuka betekintést nyerhetett általa egy megfelelően működő testőrgárdába és a vezetők feladatkörébe és szerepébe, melyért azóta is igen hálás. Képességek *'Gyenge Zanjutsu használó:' Fegyverét kard formában nem is használja, csak ha nagyon muszály. Ha előhúzza akkor nagy valószínűséggel azonnal aktiválja is a shikai formát. Egyéb fegyverek forgatásában sem jártas. Ezért ezt a képességét elhanyagolja. *'Hakuda mester:' Mivel a kardját rendes formában nem használja, így inkább pusztakezes harcmodor fejlődött ki nála. Kardja shikai formájában is gyakran támaszkodik másodlagos eszközként hakudára. A 2. osztagban tökéletesíthette ezt a képességét, ugyan nyomába sem ér volt hadnagyának és kapitányának, mégis előkelő 3. helyet foglal el a mesterek soraiban. *''Ikkotsu'' (一骨, Szimpla Csont): Egy erőteljes, lélekenergiával felerősített, pusztító hatású ütés. *'Képzett Kidou használó:' Előszeretettel alkalmaz Bakudō technikákat, így egyszerűbben eltalálja ellenfelét, akár üt, akár szalagjaival támad. Hadō technikákból kevesebbet ismer ugyan, de ezeket is előszeretettel alkalmazza. *''Legkedvesebb Hadō-ja:'' Soukatsui (蒼火墜, Pusztító Kék Tűz:)Ez a fajta kidou is a használója kezéből távozik, mint a szellemi erő megnyilvánulása nagy kék labdaként. *'Gyakorlott Hohō használó:' Gyakran alkalmazza ezt a képességét. Testalkata is tökéletesen megfelel, hogy elsajátítsa a Shunpo fortélyait. Mivel ez az egyik erőssége, ezért egyértelmű, hogy nagy segítségére van bármit csinál. *''Klóntechnika:'' A használó teljesen valósághű klónokat hozhat létre maga körül egy rövid időre (számuk a gyorsaságtól függ), melyekkel megtévesztheti és megzavarhatja ellenfelét. *''Kanashibari (金縛り, Paralízis):'' Egy shunpo alapokra helyezett technika, melynek célja az ellenség mozgásképtelenné tétele. Használója néhány gyors egymásutánban végrehajtott csapással vágja el az áldozat izmait a végtagjaiban, de a szenvedő fél számára olyan, mintha egyszerre kapná az összes vágást. *'Pontok:' 1'' pont zanjutsu '' 24 pont hakuda '' 21 pont kidou (+2 pont tárgyi bónusz)'' 24'' pont shunpo (+3 pont tárgyi bónusz)'' 20 pont zanpakutou '' Zanpakuto thumb|left'Neve:' Sen no Kijo - ''Szalagok Kisasszonya Fajtája: erő/kidou Rendes kard kinézete: "A tokján különböző színű szalagok csavarodtak csak úgy, mint a nyele végén, bársonyos anyagú szalagjai a szélben gyönyörűen hullámoztak, a szél ritmusára. Markolata egy egyszerű fém karika volt mely közvetlenül nem kapcsolódott a kardhoz csak a rá csavarodott szalagok tartották pontosan a helyén, próbáltam elmozdítani vagy leszedni kíváncsiságból, de még csak megmozdítani sem tudtam. Sosem hittem volna hogy ilyen erősen tartják azok a vékony és gyengének tűnő szalagok." Shikai thumb|left|Shikai(a ruha nem ilyen)Parancsszava: Sasakuredatse Sen no Kijo! - Hullj szét Szalagok Kisasszonya! A kard egy narancssárga markolatú wakizashi formáját veszi fel, tsuba része egy aranysárga karika, melyet öt a kard élével megegyező hosszúságú szalag tart a helyén. A kard hüvelye fekete, fénylő. A kardon látszik, hogy még sosem csapott össze semmivel, éle épp olyan tökéletes, mintha csak aznap élezték volna meg. Klikk Támadások: *'Inju no Hasaki' Szalagpenge: A szalagok rácsavarodnak Shizuka végtagjaira, egészen ökle és lábfeje végéig. Minden alkalommal, mikor Shizuka támadás indít, a szalagokat irányítása alá vonva meghosszabbíthatja azokat, hogy ökle előtt, vagy öklével egy időben csapódjanak be. Ebben a formában a szalagok élesek és hegyesek is, így tulajdonképpen úgy működnek, mintha "rugalmas" kések lennének. *'Toripurujampu' (Tripla ugrás): Három lépésből álló támadás. Az elsőként, a szalagok rácsavarodnak az ellenfélre meggátolva a mozgását, a második lépésként a szalagok átütnek az ellenfél testén megcélozva egy belsőszervet vagy esetleg végtagot, a harmadik lépés a megcélzott testrészt/szerv összeroncsolása vagy kitépése. Az ellenfél erejétől függ, hogy mennyi szalag kell a megbénításához és ahhoz hogy egyáltalán át lehessen ütni a testét. Ehhez a képességhez minimum 5-6 szalag szükséges. *'Hariyama' Tűpárna: A parancsszó kimondása után a szalagok Shizuka köré gyűlnek, rövidre összemenve, szabályos körhálót kialakítva, majd egy pillanat múlva hegyes, kúpra összetekeredve kitörnek, meghosszabbodnak és mindent átszúrnak útjukban. Ez gyorsabban történik, mint ahogy Shizuka irányítja alapvetően a szalagokat, így sokkal nehezebb kikerülni. A képesség végrehajtásához legalább 8 szalag szükséges. Shizuka eldöntheti, milyen hosszúra kívánja kinyújtani a szalagokat, de ha hat méternél hosszabbra engedi akkor veszít a hatékonyságából, hiszen tovább tart, mire abba a távolságba ér, mintha csak két méterre engedné ki. *'Sutorippu no Tate' (Szalagpajzs): A technika kimondása után a szalagok örvény szerűen Shizuka kerül kezdenek forogni követhetetlen sebességgel, míg egy egybefüggő gömbnek nem tűnnek. Az gömb bármekkorára meg lehet csinálni a szalagok hosszabbításával. Ám ennek egy hatalmas hátulütője van. Minél nagyobb a szalagok által alkotott kör annál sérülékenyebb a pajzs. Ebből következik hogy akkor a leghatásosabb ha csak a használója köré kell védelem. Ha a pajzsot nagyobb helyre terjeszti ki és ellenség is van a gömbön belül azt is megvédi a pajzson külső támadásoktól. Minimum 10 szalag szükséges az eredményes pajzs létrehozásához. Bankai Neve: Sen no Kijo „Szalagok Kisasszonya” Fajtája: Kidou A parancsszó kimondása után Shizuka mögül megszámlálhatatlanul sok szalag tör elő, mely közrefogja őt és a célzott teret, minden bennlevőt körülkerítve. Egy hatalmas kupolát alkot, melyen belül megváltozik a környezet. A bankaion belül a külső világ nem látható. Odabent félhomály uralkodik, de ez nem rontja számottevően a látóteret. A kinti események hangjai nem hallatszanak. Odabent, csak a bent lévők csinálhatnak zajt. Végeláthatatlan hosszúságú szalagrengetegben találják magukat a karakterek. A tér végtelen, szalagok szövik át minden irányból. Ezeknek a szalagoknak a feszessége változó, vannak rendkívül lazák, és teljesen kifeszítettek, vas szilárdságúak vagy selyem lágyságúak is. Nehezítve a bent lévők dolgát. Akármilyen irányba indulnak el, nem ér véget. A szalagok átvághatók akár el is szakíthatók. A bankai akadályozza a reisivel való repülést, míg a kupola tart. Nem kell félni tőle, hogy ahogy a bent lévők egyre magasabbra másznak, úgy egyre távolodnak a földtől, így megszüntetéskor lezuhanhatnak, ugyanis itt nem ők távolodnak, hanem az őket körülvevő tér mozog. Ezen térben a lélekenergia használat nehezebb, ezért az ezzel összefüggő képességek használata nehezebb. Ha a bankai megformálódott, akkor kitörni már nem lehet belőle, csak akkor jutnak ki a bent lévők, ha Shizuka elzárja a bankait vagy letelik az idő. Az egyetlen módja a képesség „kivédésének” Ha a kupola bezáródása előtt az illető kiugrik onnan. Ez 15 másodpercet vesz igénybe. Éppen ezért, ha valaki már ismeri a képességet és számít rá, akkor könnyedén tehet ellene, ha időben reagál, és nem akadályozza semmi. A Bankai alapvetően a meglepetésre épít. A döbbenetbe, hogy a bele kerülő egy ismeretlen környezetben találja magát. A biztos talajtól megfoszttatik, és ha nem jó az egyensúly érzéke, akkor könnyedén zuhan a következő szalagig, ami megfoghatja. Valamint a rémület, hogy bizonyos képességeihez nem fér hozzá részben vagy egészben. A tér átmérője Shizuka lélekenergia szintje alapján változik. 5000 Lpnként nő 10 métert Ezen téren belül a lélekenergia használat nehezebb, ezért az ezzel összefüggő képességek használata is nehezebb: 10 zanpakutou pontnál – 15 zanpakutou pontnál – A kidouk használata instabillá vagy lehetetlenné válik. 20 zanpakutou pontnál – Blokkolja részben vagy egészben a lélekenergia testen belül vezetését, tehát képtelenné/nehezebbé teszi a hatás alatt a shunpo használatát, a hakuda és zanjutsu technikákra és a kidou technikákét is. (a lélekenergia alapúakat természetesen. Magát a fegyverhasználatot, pusztakezes harcot és futást nem) 24 zanpakutou pontnál – Minden reiatsu használatot blokkol/akadályoz. (Bankai és Shikai formákat is) A hatások erőssége, mindig az egyén/egyének adott tudásától függ. Ha Shizuka zanpakutou képessége meghaladja a bankaiban lévő személy/ek kidou /zanpkautou /zanjutsu /hakuda /shunpo képességét akkor bankaion belül az adott képességhez a lélekenergia használatot lehetetlenné teszi Ha megegyezik, akkor nehezíti a technikák használatát, instabillá/megbízhatatlanabbá téve azokat. Ha meghaladja, akkor csak gyengíti az adott lélekenergia alapú technika hatását. A Bankai fenntartása: 10 pontnál: 3 kör 15 pontnál: 6 kör 20 pontnál: 9 kör 24 pontnál: 15 kör A Bankai ideje a lélekenergiától és a benne lévő személyek számától függ: 4-nél fele 6-nál harmada 8-nál negyede 10-nél ötöde tíz fő fölött pedig csupán egy körig tudja fenntartani A bankai megtörése kívülről lehetséges: Amennyiben a kívül levő egyén lélekenergiája alacsonyabb, mint Shizukáé, akkor a támadásai lepattannak a szalagokról. Ha a bankait megtörni próbáló személynek megmeggyezik a lélekenergiája Shizukáéval, akkor egy bankai szintű technikával áttörheti kívülről, amennyiben az ő zanpakutou pontja meghaladja Shizukáét. Ha 10 ezer Lpvel meghaladja, akkor shikai szintűvel, ha zanpakutou pontja meghaladja Shizukáét. Ha 20 ezer Lpvel haladja meg, akkor egy erősebb idézett kidouval is képes lehet rá, ha a kidouja 20 vagy a fölött van és egy 60+os hadout használ. Zanpakuto lelke thumb|left|Ribbon-chan emberi formájaNeve: Ribbon-chan *'Neme:' Lány *'Kinézete:'Emberi alakja egy alacsony hat évesnek tűnő kislány. A kedvenc színe a narancssárga, ehhez híven, ruhája is a narancssárga különböző árnyalataiban tündököl. Egy térd föléig érő szoknya, az elmaradhatatlan csíkos zoknik, a nagy masni a hátán, mind-mind narancssárga. Rendkívüli módon figyel a külsejére, a haja mindig rendezett és ő is copfban hordja. Mozgása egyszerre gyermekded és kecses. Állati formája egy krémszínű kis nyuszi, akinek narancssárga masni van a bal fülén. *'Jelleme:' Rendkívül egoista. Szerinte ő nem egy kislány, hanem egy érett nő, ám ezt se a külseje, se viselkedése nem tükrözi. Hirtelen haragú, elég agresszív. Nagyon gyorsan válik dühössé, még a legapróbb dologtól is. Nem riad vissza a vér vagy a levágott végtagok látványától. Ha egy rossz szót is szólnak a kinézetéről, vagy Shizukáról, megvillogtatja durva beszéd tudását, no nem lő túl a célon, olyan szép kacifántosan tud elküldeni valakit a fenébe, hogy nincs szüksége az átlagos káromkodásokra, holmi „b” betűs szóra. *'Legfőbb vágya:' Tervei között szerepel a világuralomra törés. Szeretne egy giccses trónon ülni, miközben szőlőt adogatnák a szájába. Amennyiben valaki megemlítené neki, hogy még kislány, vagy a mellméretére tenne megjegyzést, azonnal lenyakaztatná. *'Kapcsolatuk:' Folyamatosan bírálja Shizukát, nem szereti, hogy a lány ilyen mimóza és ezt rendeszesen a tudtára adja, nem a legtapintatosabb módon. Ha -véleménye szerint- nem a megfelelő bánásmódot kapja, azonnal méltatlankodni kezd. Időnként Shizuka úgy viselkedik vele mint egy kislánnyal, ilyenkor a materializálódott Ribbon-chan általában hasbatérdeli, vagy hasonlók. Ennek ellenére azonban kedveli gazdáját, a megmentése érdekében bármit megtenne, vannak olyan ritka napok, mikor még kedves szavakat is intéz Shizukához. (Ritkán....) Karakura Raizer Team thumb|leftthumb Egyik szabadnapján történt az eset. Éppen süteménybeszerző túrán volt, mikor meglátott egy hirdetést, melyben tagokat kerestek egy szuperhős alakulathoz, az emberek világában. Valójában végig sem olvasta, csupán egy mondaton akadt meg a szeme: "ohh! Van sütink is" Több nem is kellett neki, azonnal csatlakozott a Karakura Raizer Teamhez. S azóta már több szempontból is Karakura egyik őrzőjévé vállt. *'Szuperhős álnév:' Karakura-Raizer Cookie Master (süti mester) (kuuki mastaaa) *'Poszt:' (ételmaradék)nyom eltüntető *'Jelmez:' Egy hagyományos maid ruha, fodros, loknis, kis köténykével, amin két hatalmas zseb található. Hosszú fehér harisnyáján és köténykéjén kis kék süteményminta fedezhető fel. Hagyományos lakkcipővel koronázza meg eme gyönyörű összeállítást. Az öltözékéhez tartozik továbbá egy tálca, ezen látható az a híres "K" betű. *'Különleges képesség:' Eat Karakura Raizer Cookie Monster! (itu karakura raizaa kuuki monstaaa!) Az idézés kimondása után Shizuka a két hatalmas zsebbe nyúl és Cookie Monster formájú muffinokat kezd dobálni, látszólag a zsebei kifogyhatatlannak tűnnek, ha valamihez vagy valakihez hozzáérnek a sütik, akkor megharapják, ha sokat lő ki egy ellenfélre, akkor meggátolják a mozgásban. *'Hátrány:' *''Csak annyi sütit lőhet ki amennyit előzőleg megevett, ez mellett a képességnek egy alap szinten tartásra is szüksége van, tehát orbitális mennyiségű süteményről van szó.'' *''Ha az összes sütemény ellövöldözi a zsebéből, akkor utána a képessége egy teljes napig inaktív marad.'' Idézetek *''Anaok-kuuun~'' *''A süti velem van!'' *''Itt az ideje, hogy megmutasd hogy mennyire vagy férfi… Majomember'' *''Nekem oly mindegy, madár madár… De ha már madarakról van szó, válaszolnál nekem egy kérdésre? Miben hasonlít a holló és az íróasztal?'' *''Kérem Obi-Van Willis, ön az utolsó reményem…'' *''Nézd! Anyahajó!!'' *''Hádész vinne el te szemét kakadu…'' *''Hé várj csak… a Peremvidékre? Jedit akarsz faragni belőle vagy mi?'' Érdekességek *'Színkódok:' Shizuka beszéd, gondolat: #FF7F00 // Ribbon-chan beszéd, gondolat: #FFA500 *'Avatar alany:' Teljesen saját készítésű, saját ötlet alapján, kép használata nélkül. *'Character Theme song:' Girl's Day - Twinkle Twinkle *'Kt Theme song:' God of War - Phoenix Rising Kategória:Karakura Raizer Team Kategória:Shinigami Nőegylet